


A Downwards Spiral

by Star_Galaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, maybe happy end, tubbo isnt having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Galaxy/pseuds/Star_Galaxy
Summary: Tubbo isn't having the best time. He was given a role he can barely handle, lost two lives to people he trusted, and he doesn't know how he will cope. Will he even have the time to come to terms with it all or is it just a downwards spiral?I'm sorry, this is my first fic and I don't know what tags to even use. =P
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Downwards Spiral

It's been about a day since he was given title of president, given t҉h҉e҉un҉w҉a҉n҉t҉e҉d҉ ...the _responsibilities_ . He wished he could give himself the time to process what happened the day before, but **L'** _manburg_ won't rebuild itself! Nothing can rebuild itself. Sure intestines can regenerate all by itself, but L'manburg isn't an intestine because it's a place. A place he… h- **they** built the first time and now a second time. There were more people here  now to help rebuild too! Like Quackity, Nikki, Ranboo, phi-... maybe. And the first president came back from the grave to help! Wait… not the first president, Ghostbur isn't him, Ghostbur is Ghostbur! Not him..

_⸮|iʜꟼdɒƚꙄǫᴎɒᙠmooᙠꙅᴎoiꙅo|qxƎ._

'Tommy isn't here right now but that's ok,' he thinks. 'he'll be back soon to help. He cares about this place too, so of course he'll come back! He has responsibilities here too!' He was glad that he could share his power. Sure Tommy was always a little rash, but he respects Tubbo as much as Tubbo respects. And he knows he respects Tommy and all th.. he has gone through  for the past months.

Peace is here, Schlatt is gone, the people are still here.  That's all he needs, all he wants, and what Tommy wants too! Two wars back to back  is too much, they all can now rest easy. He and his cabinet will make their lives better each day! He trusts them all to help him get through til the next election. 

_ђєՇгยรՇรՇђє๓๓๏гєՇђคภђเ๓รєɭŦ_


End file.
